Exorcist lovers
by Demon's sinner
Summary: I wrote this in honor of my muse. It is an Allen and Kanda fic but mainly revolves around two Exorcist girls trying to find love. All the Exorcists are trying to work their relationships out and Allen tries to tell others of his love for Kanda.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story for some one very close to me. I would consider her a muse for most of my work and so in honor of her I will write a D. Gray Man story just for her. The main characters are Kit Stanton and Emoen (Em-oh-en) Mage. Kit has two daggers as her innocence. Both girls grew up together until Kit got taken to the dark order. She was told three months later that her best friend Emoen had died. Now to start the story and I hope you all enjoy it.

The Dark Order was in an uproar over the arrival of a new exorcist. Lavi had been ordered by Komui to bring in a young female they had just found to have innocence. Kit caught a glimpse of Lavi escorting a cloaked figure down the halls. A mask covered her face so there was no way to know what she looked like. Lavi turned to Kit and waved with a smile but kept walking. Lenalee showed the masked women to her room the she whispered something to her that Lavi couldn't hear. Lenalee pointed and the figure bowed then walked away. "What was that about?" he asked.

"Oh, she just wanted to know a place where she could practice is all." Lenalee walked away and Lavi left to go see his friend Allen. Kit found the woman training with a black scythe. "Emoen always drew something like that when we were kids," she said as she watched the other girl train. Her body was fluid like a dancer with the ferocity of a raging fire. It had been two years since Kit was told that her best friend had died in a fire. She wasn't supposed to know about it, but Lavi had said that it was best for her to know. She fought for her dead comrade and never once forgot about the fun times the two had had in the past.

This new girl reminded her somewhat of Emoen by how she fought. Emoen never fought with any one unless it was necessary. Kit remembered when Emoen had attacked a group of boys that where beating Kit up at school. She said that fighting is like dancing because you had to move with your opponent in order to beat them. Kit could see the outfit the woman was wearing as she moved the cloak would move away from her body. She wore a black long sleeve shirt that flared out at the sleeves and when her arms raised her midriff would show. She had her navel pierced and her long skirt was also black and the boots had very high heels on them. Balance was easy for her and never once did she fall while in those heels. The woman finished and the scythe in her hands transformed into black wisps of smoke then floated into her shadow. Kit stood and walked up to her with a smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Kit. What's your name?" She asked holding out her hand. The woman backed away as fine Kit was diseased. The older girl turned and ran from Kit as quickly as she could. "Did I say something wrong? Maybe she's just shy."

In another part of the Order that same person had collapsed and pulled off her hood and mask panting for breathe, her dark purple eyes were closed as she gasped. "I can't have her touch me… no one should have to dirty their hands by my sins," she whispered. She ran her fingers through her blood red hair before pulling her hood back on. As she finished placing the mask back over her face Kanda and Allen rounded the corner. Allen waved and Kanda said something that Allen didn't understand but the woman did. "Baka," she said and Kanda was about to say something back but Allen stopped him with a look. They walked off and she went to her room for some rest.

Kit's mind was busy trying to figure out why the other girl had run away. Was she surprised by Kit's sudden appearance or did she just not like to be touched? Why did she wear a mask? Did she have a scar on her face and didn't want others to see? Was her face disfigured? Man Emoen would know want was wrong. She always knew what people were like just by being near them. "I wish you were here Em you could talk to her." Kit rolled over in her bed smiling at the photo of her and her best friend when they were in middle school together. Emoen had her arm around Kit and was grinning at the camera while Kit held up a peace sign. They were like sisters and Kit would never tell any one, least of all Emoen herself, but Kit had a crush on her best friend. "I should have told you while I still had the chance that I loved you. I was to shy and it scared me that you wouldn't feel the same about me." She fell asleep with those thoughts in mind.

Allen was in Kanda's room kissing his lover passionately, but Kanda pulled away. "What is it Kanda is something wrong?"

"Allen listen some one is out by the door." Kanda stood from the bed and walked to his door. He snatched it open and Lavi tumbled in landing on his face. "What do you want Lavi, it's almost midnight."

"Yeah well um… I was wondering where Allen was and saw you two come in here and I heard some weird noises," Lavi stuttered.

"Go to bed Lavi before I use Mugen to cut you in half," Kanda hissed and Lavi gulped moving back. Allen stood and walked to the door.

"I was just asking a few questions bout our last mission and was just leaving. Like you said Kanda it's late so I should be going, goodnight," Allen said stepping past the Japanese man. Kanda was about to say something but Allen gave him a wink. Lavi walked off and Allen kissed Kanda once more on his lips. "I'll be back around two so keep the door unlocked," he whispered. Kanda nodded watching the sliver hair boy as he left. He would kill Lavi for this, he would kill him slowly for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long but here is the next chapter you all have been waiting for ENJOY!!

Allen looked around him to make sure no one was following and made a dash for Kanda's room. He checked the door and smiled when it opened for him. It was already a little past two in the morning, but he knew Kanda was still awake. He walked in and the taller man greeted him with a kiss. "God what took you so long?" Kanda glared out the room then shut and locked his door.

"sorry but Lavi would leave me alone." Allen kissed Kanda's lips and they took a few steps back before tumbling onto the bed.The soft lips on his, teasing and pressing while he feels the smooth marble skin under his fingers. That expert tongue gently probing his lips for permission, before thrusting inside to feel every nook and cranny, swirling and dancing with hisAllen let out a small moan only to have it swallowed by his lover. Kanda moved slowly and teasingly down to Allen's exposed chest taking a nipple into his mouth. His tongue lapping at the pink protrusion on his chest, hearing the gasp of pleasure as he runs his tongue over it, then sucking in lightly, the gasps escalating to mews and whimpers as he teases the bud to an aroused peak, then to the other one.

"Kanda…" Allen gasped as the other exorcist continued the pleasing torture on his body. Kanda moved farther down reaching the pajama pants the younger boy wore to bed. He removed them and his own and Allen couldn't help but smile at his lover. Kanda was always so careful whenever they had sex and made sure that Allen went without pain. So when Kanda was over him he had an idea. The white haired exorcist flipped them over so that he was the one on top. He kissed Kanda then lifted himself up and positioned his entrance over Kanda's length. He pushed down and the black haired man moaned with him. They continued in a steady rhythm together. Both gasped and panted while moaning each others names into the dark room. Allen pumped himself and could feel Kanda's lustful gaze watching him as he did so. It only fueled their desire and made the act that much more enjoyable. Allen screamed as he climaxed and came over his own hand. When he did so his muscles contracted and Kanda soon followed his lover over the edge of his own release. The younger one collapsed on top of Kanda and panted for breath. Kanda ran his fingers through Allen's white hair and kissed him. He sucked in a sharp breath as the other removed himself from the limp body, moving them to a more comfortable position on the bed.

"Sleep well Allen," Kanda whispered kissing his forehead. Allen snuggled closer to him and they fell asleep like that, wrapped in each others arms.

The masked woman smiled as a red mist filled the bottle she held. It was all apart of a ritual, if two lovers come together during a clear night of the full moon and if some one could bottle that passion they could use it to help others who had yet to find their lovers. She kissed the sealed bottle and placed it on her shelf for later use. People had yet to figure out who she was and that meant that her sins were still unknown as well. 'I wonder if how long I have before the next full moon?' She looked at the calendar hanging on her wall and then turned to a photo just above it. Two girls sat side by side and smiled at each the one holding the camera. She looked away saddened but her view took her to other photo of a red haired child with purple eyes laughing in front of a large home. By her side were three other women and a man, a mother, father and two daughters. "mom… sisters… father… I wish I could have saved you all." she went back to her bed and relaxed there hopping that sleep would claim her.

Have you all figured out who the masked woman is? I hope so but still aren't Allen and Kanda just the cutest!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the wait everyone I really appreciate it and all the reviews I get.

* * *

Komui called for Allen, Kit and the new girl to come to his office for a mission. "It seems that there is a strange phenomenon going on in Russia and I would like for you three to go and check it out. If there is innocence you are to bring it back here. You leave now, are there any questions?"

No one said anything and he nodded standing and leading all to the dock so they could leave. The masked girl sat away from the others and once they were on the train to Russia she sat even farther away. Allen got the feeling that she was watching him and he was right. He and Kit played cards and kit kept losing. After the tenth game the masked woman stood and left without a word. Allen followed out of concern for his partner and saw she was walking away from their compartment. Once she was far enough away she started to laugh, it sounded like wind chimes and made Allen want to laugh as well.

"What's funny?" He asked smiling and she whirled around to face him.

"She was never any good at poker but you were cheating so much that I figured she would notice. If she were betting you would have had her in her underwear in five games. I just couldn't take any more it was too funny." She said and laughed again. Allen was about to say something but she continued. "You wouldn't want to see that though, because you got that hot Japanese guy back at the order."

"How did you find out?" Allen was in shock. No one knew about him and Kanda, but some how this woman knew.

"My room is right next to his and I heard you screaming his name. Never would have thought you to be a screamer."

Allen turned a deep shade of red and bit his lip. She had heard them… what was he going to do? How was he going to look her in the face after this? "Calm down kid I won't tell a soul I swear." She patted his head and went back to their compartment.

Kanda was looking for his lover and had no idea he wasn't there any more. He found Komui had asked him if he had seen Allen and then almost killed him for sending him on a mission without him. (Some one needs a hobby)

"Hey were have you two been?" Kit was playing solitary and smiled at them as they walked back in. The masked woman turned to face her then sat down looking out the window. "Umm… I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't mean to startle you, my name is Kit Stanton what's yours?" the other woman was silent not speaking only staring out the window. Kit waved her hand in front of her face and it shocked her into turning knocking the mask off her face.

"God don't do that! You trying to give me a heart attack?" she glared at Kit and the look in the others eyes told her what she just did was a mistake.

"E- Emoen? I- it can't be they said you died… you couldn't be her." Kit was in deep shock and Allen stepped out to give them a moment.

"I didn't die, but I should have. Mother, father and my sister… all dead." Her voice was low and Kit reached out trying to touch her face but she pulled back with a smile on. "You shouldn't dirty your hands with my sins kitty cat, I'm not worth it." It was Emoen, she was the only one Kit knew who could say something so painful with a smile on. She had once called herself the goddess of death and laughed about death as if it was nothing.

"Em, you can't really believe that. You're my best friend; I was so scared and sad when they said that you died in that fire back home. How can you say you should be dead? What happened?" Kit was close to tears.

"Because I killed them! I murdered my family Kit, I shouldn't deserve to live but I am alive. After you left things went badly for me, father got sick and died then mother turned into this thing and killed Millie. I was so scared I was going to die but then this scythe appeared and I fought for my life. After she was dead I set the house on fire making everyone think that was what killed my family. I couldn't live with the fact that I killed my own mother and watched her kill my sister so I made the village think I died too. I hid from the world and myself by wearing this mask. That was when Lavi came and found me. He told me about the order and I went with him. I couldn't let you know what I had done so I stayed away from you. Now you know Kit of my sins." Emoen looked the other girl in the eyes and as soon as she saw the pain buried deep in those purple depth she tackled her friend and crush to the floor crying and holding onto her for dear life.

"I don't care Emoen. I know you only did it because they were akuma and that is what an exorcist does, we cleanse their tortured souls and send them to heaven. Emoen you didn't kill your family you saved them from the torture of killing others. Please understand you have nothing to be ashamed of you are loved by god not hated." Kit cried as her Emoen wrapped her arms around her.

"Forgive me Kitty cat. I never meant for you to feel this pain because of me." She kissed Kit's forehead and when Kit looked up she kissed her lips softly. "I never wanted to see you cry, I love you."

"I love you too Em. I was so lonely without you. All I prayed for was that you were happy."

"I am now that I have you by my side."

Allen smiled hearing the two girls together and thought of his own lover back at the order. "I hope he isn't mad at me for leaving without telling him?"

* * *

Next chapter will be longer I swear and they will meet some one with the power to see the souls of all that he meets. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for waiting on me and here is what you all have come here for, Enjoy.

They left the train station once they reach their destination. Emoen suggested that they spilt up into three separate groups to better search for the innocence. Kit of course said that it would be better to look together incase they ran into trouble, but Allen said that if that happened they should check in every five minutes and whoever didn't was in danger and they would go help. It was a good idea so they agreed and left to search. The area was large and the sight they were searching was an old castle left in ruin around the 18th century. Kit reported in by the golem and heard back from Allen a few seconds later.

"Where are you Emoen? Are you okay?" Kit asked slightly panicked. She heard a scream then Emoen's calm voice.

"Yeah, just had to deal with something. I think I'm close to it by the way things are going. Allen come over you're closer to me right?"

"Okay I'm on my way," Allen said and he hurried to the female and was surprised to find her sitting on a pile of Akuma. Her mask was back over her face and the look of her was a chilling sight. She had killed three level two Akuma without help and was now relaxing on their corpses. She turned to him and laughed at the look on his face.

"Best not ask why and better look carefully because there is something right behind you," she said readying her scythe.

Allen activated his innocence and the two attacked the Akuma with such ferocity it was insane. Emoen leapt from her pile and slashed downwards but the creature dodged and made a grab for her but Allen got into it's way stopping it with his left hand. Emoen was trying to regain her balance and called to Allen.

"Hold it still!" she ran at it and jumped into the air bringing the blade of her scythe down cutting it in half. "With that eye of yours I would have thought that you could have seen these things coming, oh well this just means we're closer than before." she told Kit their location and told her to search close to where they were.

Kit ran to catch up and smiled seeing Emoen and Allen were alright. She was a little unnerved that Emoen had her mask on again but she knew the other girl had her reasons. In truth there was no other way for her to kill the Akuma unless she had it on. It helped her to forget that they were once human and kept her focused on then fact that now they were monsters and that let her attack. Kit and Allen laughed and joked about things back at the order and what they would do when they got back.

"what will you do when we're home?" Kit asked her friend and Emoen turned to face them.

"Read, train, and sleep of course that's after I catch back up with an old friend I haven't seen in so long." She laughed and kept walking, happy that her and Kit were back together. It was nice to seen her friend was happy again and had people around her to help her and to make her feel loved while she was gone. But deep down she envied her friend for these things and some how she disliked the way Allen made her laugh and smile. Before Kit found her innocence Emoen was the only one who could do that. The two had gone through so much together and now all that didn't seem to matter because to her it seemed like Kit had forgotten her. Pain was in her heart and her hands shook with slight rage as she tried to get her mixed up emotions to settle into something she knew and understood. That something was rage and anger. She took off away from them yelling that she would scout ahead but instead hid away from the two. (wow sometimes life just sucks huh?)

Kit was shocked that her friend ran off but when she said that she was just going to check up ahead she thought she heard tears in her voice. Emoen was always there for her and though sometimes when they did get mad at each other it was always cleared up and they would forgive and forget. Now something had upset her best friend and she didn't know what.

"I hope she's okay," she said walking beside Allen. The white haired Exorcist by her followed the other girls movements.

"There aren't any Akuma so she should be fine and you should calm yourself some people are just different. She said that she couldn't handle the fact that she killed an Akuma that was her parents so the mask might be a way for her to escape thoughts that what she does is bad. I know how she feels I use to be the same way… she still believes it's her fault and that she could have done something to save them. It must have been hard for her." Allen had no idea how right he was. Emoen considered herself to be a ruthless sinner not worthy of god's and anyone else's love.

Kit wanted to run to her and hold her close. Tell her she was wrong and that she was more than deserving of love, but she couldn't. She had to figure it all out for herself and Kit could only help by showing her love and that she belonged. More than anything else Emoen just wanted to feel like she had a place to call home. The three had much to talk about after they found the innocence.

Emoen cried out in pain as a level three attacked her. She heard the others coming after her to help but she had to keep Kit safe. The Akuma latched onto her arm and jerked. There was a sickening slick wet pop as the joint was pulled out of it's socket. Then hot pain and more screaming. She was losing coherent thought and she needed to focus on something other than the pain. She held her scythe in one hand and just as she was about to swing Kit ran in and started to fight with Allen at her side. Kit used her dagger to dig into the Akuma's back and Allen slashed at it. The creature laughed and readied for the next attack. Emoen put all she had into the next swing. 'Shadow Dragon Fire.' This was something she used to kill quickly and it summoned dark fire from the very pits of hell to her command. She yelled for her to comrades to move and they did so with great haste as she released the attack on the Akuma. It screamed and twitched in agony as it burned. She fell to the ground and spit blood from her mouth, clenching her eyes shut and biting a wad of her clothing in her mouth she pushed her shoulder back into place letting out a muffled scream in the process. Kit ran to her side and tried to help her up but Emoen pulled away and gave a shaky smile.

"I'm okay that thing had the innocence so I tried to get it back. Allen do you have it?" Emoen's voice sounded weak to her own ears and it made her angry that she had let the Akuma get the better of her.

"Yeah but what about you? Your bleeding pretty badly."

"Fine I've been through worst so this is nothing." Emoen laughed weakly and looked Kit over to make sure the younger girl was okay. Other than a few scratches she was alright and Allen looked to be able to get back to the order with little to no problem. Emoen stood up on shaky legs as long as she could walk she would be fine. Kit wouldn't let up on her though and kept asking if she was okay. Every time she would smile and answer that she was okay. The truth was every thing hurt and she was trying to catch her breath. Not once did she stop walking, but she didn't pull her mask off when they got back to the train and stayed quite all the way back to the order. She was trying not to pass out, but that was easier said than done.


End file.
